


First meeting

by illusemywords



Series: Teacher!AUs [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Ficlet, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Teacher Derek, Teacher Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6696091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illusemywords/pseuds/illusemywords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>no wonder why you’re the basketball coach damn you’re fit au</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Stiles just started working at Beacon Hills High, and he asks Coach Finstock about the absurdly hot basketball coach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is just a silly series of small drabbles
> 
> Stiles and Derek are teachers at Beacon Hills High, and this is their first meeting. Stiles teaches English and Derek teacher History. 
> 
> Based on this [post](http://illusemywords.tumblr.com/post/139312435576/xaquaangelx-high-school-teachers-aus-no)

“Hey, Coach?” Stiles asked, gaining the attention of Coach Finstock from where he had been staring with a grin that was way too big to be normal, at a group of panting, sweating high school students. Not in a creepy way, more in a ‘I love to watch you suffer’ way. Which might also be a creepy way. But whatever.

“What?” Coach grunted, barely turning his eyes away from the struggling teenagers.

“Who’s that?” Stiles pointed toward the outdoor basketball court, where a tall, unfairly muscled man stood, talking to a small group of students. He had dark hair hidden underneath a baseball cap, and was wearing a tight t-shirt that clung to his muscles. Stiles was sure he wasn’t the only one close to drooling looking at those arms, and he hadn’t even seen them up close.

Finstock turned his head to see who he was talking about. “You mean Hale? He’s the new basketball coach. Teaches history. Started a few years ago.”

“Hale?” Stiles asked, frowning. “As in, Derek Hale?”

“That’s the one,” Coach confirmed, nodding. He was once again back to staring at his team running laps.

Stiles turned back as well, but couldn’t keep his mind from wandering. Derek Hale. Everyone in town knew that name. The Hales had been a huge family, living in a mansion in the preserve. And then most of them had burned to death in a fire when Derek was in high school. Derek and his sisters Laura and Cora were the only ones to survive, and they all moved away together afterwards.

Stiles’ dad said they went to New York. That they had friends there, who could help them get back on their feet, apparently.

And now Derek was back, to teach basketball and history at Beacon Hills High School. Stiles wondered what had made him decide to come back. And how he had grown up from the thin, scared little boy Stiles had seen in pictures (he had been curious one night and googled everything he could find about the fire. That included a newspaper article with a black and white picture of Derek and his sisters, standing outside of the shell of their burned out house.) to the massive wall of muscle he seemed to be now.

Shaking his head, he turned his focus back on the team in front of him. He needed to keep his head in the game, if he didn’t want Coach to take back his decision to make Stiles the assistant coach of the lacrosse team.

Later, when practice was over, Stiles was walking towards the school building with Finstock. Stiles was rattling off ideas for improvement while Finstock quetly listened. Considering Stiles had never seen Coach listen quietly to anyone, especially not Stiles, he decided he needed to take this chance. That is, until Finstock held a hand up to make Stiles stop talking, and shouting out “Hey, Hale.”

Stiles turned towards where Coach was facing, and sure enough, there was Derek Hale, waling towards the school as well. Apparently basketball practice ended at the same time as lacrosse.

Derek looked up from where he had been reading something from a notebook, looking over to see who had said his name. When he saw that it was Coach, he nodded and headed towards them. “Hale, this is Stilinski,” Coach said once Derek was close enough to hear.

Derek looked over at Stiles and nodded. Stiles nodded back and put his hand out, trying to keep his eyes on his face instead of his arms, or chest, or legs, or anything really. That turned out to be surprisingly easy, once Stiles figured out that Derek’s eyes were the most amazing mix of green and grey and blue.

Derek shook Stiles’ hand and introduced himself. “Derek Hale,” he said gruffly.

“Stiles Stilinski,” Stiles answered, unable to look away from the magic that was Derek’s eyes.

“He’s the new English teacher,” Coach explained. “Just started a month ago. I’ve asked him to be my assistant coach.”

Derek nodded. “I’m the coach of the basketball team,” he said.

“I know,” Stiles said. Derek raised an eyebrow. “I mean –” Stiles continued, blushing. “Coach told me, earlier, but I also, you know, figured. Because I mean, look at you.” Stiles stopped talking. Derek’s eyebrows rose to new heights. Coach was grinning.

“I’m sorry,” Stiles said, taking a deep breath. “Nice to meet you, Derek.”

Derek nodded slowly. “Okay,” he said. “I’ve got to go take care of some stuff. I’ll see you around, I guess.”

With those words, Derek turned and left, walking the last few feet to the school doors and disappearing inside. Once Stiles was sure he couldn’t hear them, Stiles turned to Finstock and glared. “You did that on purpose, didn’t you?”

Coach grinned. “Maybe,” he said, shrugging. “Now get moving. We have paperwork to go over.”

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on [tumblr](http://illusemywords.tumblr.com/)


End file.
